Plata y Oro
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Puede que no tuviesen nada en común, que sus fronteras ni siquiera se tocasen, pero aún ahí estaban, tan cerca que podían sentirse... LATIN HETALIA: Serie de drabbles sobre la pareja Argentina/Perú, todos independientes unos de otros.


Serie de drabbles sobre Martín (Argentina) y Miguel (Perú), todos independientes unos de otros y la mayoría en UA.

_Latin Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

**I.**

**Amigos  
**

1.

Miguel suele ser siempre una persona amable, algo confianzudo, pero nunca con malas intenciones. Lo mismo siempre ha pensado de Martín, porque para él, el argentino será un ególatra, pero un buen tipo al fin y al cabo. Miguel lo quiere mucho, obvio que nunca tanto como a su hermano o a su novio, pero lo quiere, es su mejor amigo después de todo.

Martín siempre suele pensar que Miguel es algo ingenuo, o tal vez sólo demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que su hermano definitivamente NO es un angelito o que la mayoría de sus peleas con Manuel son verdaderamente estúpidas, al grado de ser ridículas. O el hecho de que el chileno le pusiese los cuernos cada tanto. Con Martín.

No es como si Martín lo hiciese con malas intenciones, simplemente no puede decir que no. En realidad no siente nada por Manuel ni Manuel por él, es sólo sexo y sólo cuando Manuel se harta de Miguel. La relación de esos dos no está en su mejor momento, todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos excepto Miguel, quizá. Martín lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Sabe que debería ganarse el premio a la mejor mierda por hacerle esto a su mejor amigo, pero hay veces en que no le interesa. Hay veces que prefiere que Manuel esté con él, revolcándose, en vez de estar peleando con Miguel. A Martín le parece mejor así, que no tiene nada de malo.

(Lo malo fue cuando por error gimió el nombre de Miguel al correrse dentro del novio de este.)

.

.

2.

No entiende, porque la verdad es que no interesa. Sólo se deja llevar y disfruta, porque por Dios, es sábado en la madrugada y está borracho, sin idea de dónde se encuentra, pero feliz de sentir la boca de Miguel llevarlo a ver estrellas. Y ve estrellas, aunque probablemente no sea por Miguel, sino por las cosas que Catalina le dio para fumar.

Le gusta la sensación, es como si volara.

Un jadeo se escapa de su boca, un gruñido se trepa por su garganta y siente la necesidad de aferrarse a la cabellera azabache del peruano. Se arquea ligeramente hacia atrás, sintiendo que la pared le raspa la espalda, pero no le interesa. Otra vez gime, un poco más fuerte y Miguel lo imita, aunque algo ahogado porque su boca tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

.

.

3.

Era difícil imaginarse a Martín y a Miguel como una pareja, al menos para sus amigos y eso principalmente porque los han visto crecer juntos como compañeros. Vieron a cada uno enamorarse antes y de personas muy distintas al otro. Miguel decía que por eso era que al final terminó estando con Martín, aunque al parecer nadie entendió muy bien a lo que se refería.

No era de hacer su relación muy pública. Claro, cuando caminaban juntos por la calle iban de la mano y se besaban cuando les daba la gana, sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Total, no era como si les interesase lo que la gente podría decir a sus espaldas, no era como si les interesase si su relación podría molestar a alguien. Pero cuando salían con amigos, los dos preferían no andar muy pegados. A Martín le parecía de mal gusto y a Miguel no le gustaba andar de cariñosito cuando andaban entre patas, simplemente no era el momento. A sus amigos no les incomodaba su relación, simplemente no la entendían, aunque tal vez en el fondo agradecían que ambos entendieran que los momentos de pareja se los guardaban para sí.

.

.

4.

Miguel a veces cometía el error de quedarse mirándolo, de simplemente no darse cuenta cuando se le estaba cayendo la baba. A Martín le encantaba, si no había nada mejor que le subiesen un poco más el ego. Sabía que le gustaba a Miguel y es que el chico no sabía disimular. Sabía Martín además que se tocaba pensando en él, que lo deseaba demasiado.

Miguel no se medía a la hora de sonreírle y Martín no lo detenía nunca. Es que le gustaba su compañía, le agradaba porque con Miguel siempre la pasaba bien. Era alguien que lo entendía, que no cuestionaba las cosas que Martín pensaba y hacía. Manuel una vez le dijo que dejara a Miguel en paz, que lo estaba ilusionando. Martín le respondió que Manuel no era su madre, que Miguel no era un niño. Manuel sólo frunció el ceño, replicando con un "¿estás seguro?" antes de irse ofendido. Martín no se estaba muy seguro ahí, pero decidió ignorar los sentimientos que amenazaban con ser de culpa.

Le gustaba su amistad con Miguel y no quería perderla, esa era la principal razón por la que seguía sin alejarlo. Sebastián hizo una vez un comentario sobre cómo Miguel lo miraba, pero esa sólo fue otra de las tantas advertencias que Martín ignoró. Se tapaba los oídos y cantaba una canción infantil y si bien eso era sólo una metáfora, describía muy bien su actitud. Martín no quería ver que había un peligro detrás de toda esa adoración que podía percibir en Miguel.

Cuando Miguel se le confesó finalmente, todo se fue a la mierda.

.

.

5.

Ni Miguel, ni Martín son de levantarse temprano si no tienen que, por lo que usualmente los sábados se quedan horas en cam, hasta que es el hambre que los saca de ahí. Martín despierta sintiéndose algo enredado, porque Miguel tiene la costumbre de dormir con una pierna sobre él mientras se abraza a su brazo. Miguel siempre duerme asi, acurrucado a su lado, y a veces en la noche lo patea. No es como si a Martín eso no le importase, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho en contra. No duermen en cucharita porque no les parece tan cómodo. Para el sexo sí, para dormir no.

A veces es Miguel el que despierta primero y una vez que se ha desperezado, comienza a hacerle pequeñas caricias a Martín, que sabe muy bien que le hacen cosquillas. Martín siempre termina golpeándolo furioso al ser despertado así y Miguel se retuerce de risa. Lo que resulta de todo aquello es luego una sangrienta batalla de cosquillas, en la que paulatinamente se van incluyendo más golpes, luego mordidas y finalmente besos hambrientos.

El sexo en las mañanas siempre es bueno. Si antes no hubo guerra de cosquillas resulta algo perezoso, pero sin dejar de ser bueno. A Martín le gusta en especial, le gusta tomarse su tiempo y desesperar a Miguel que a veces se puede poner muy urgido. Le gustan sus gemidos desesperados, le gusta besar su piel mientras Miguel le jalonea el pelo, rogándole que se lo cogiese de una buena vez. Y Martín sólo le sonríe, torturándolo un poquito más, pero sólo un poquito porque él tampoco aguanta tanto, no si Miguel pone esa cara de necesitado.

.

.

6.

En quinto se media, a Micaela se le metió a la cabeza que debía hacer dieta. Que estaba gorda, repetía una y otra vez. Martina sólo rodaba los ojos, replicando que no estaba gorda y Micaela se ofendía. A veces peleaban por eso, pero nunca de verdad.

Micaela no podía hacer dieta, amaba demasiado la comida para eso. Martina, si bien no podía decir que su amiga era una figurita, sabía que no lo necesitaba. Todas las mujeres tenían algún rollo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera Martina se libraba de eso y no andaba haciendo dramas. Muchos habrían creído que Martina habría sido la acomplejada de las dos amigas, pero al parecer se equivocaron. Es que Martina sabía que era preciosa y no necesitaba complejos. O si los tenía, nadie se enteró.

-Hace que me vea gorda –se quejó Micaela mientras se observaba en el espejo con el jean que se estaba probando.

Martina, quien se metió al probador con ella a pesar de la prohibición, rodó los ojos, sacándose el chupetín de la boca.

-No está mal, te queda bien...

-Apreta mucho –suspiró Micaela e hizo un pucherito.

Martina suspiró mientras la veía desvestirse y probar la prenda de una talla más. Micaela se miraba en el espejo y Martina la contemplaba directamente, sin disimular ni un poco. La verdad era que le gustaba el cuerpo de Micaela. Como ya se ha dicho, no era una modelo brasilera de esas que se usaban para las propagandas de bikinis y cervezas, pero tenía ciertamente su encanto. No era tan chata como el promedio peruano, de hecho se podía considerar relativamente alta. Claro, no tanto como Martina, pero alta en fin. Además, Micaela estaba en forma, dijese lo que dijese, y no estaba gorda. El volley y el surf habían hecho lo suyo y la verdad era que Martina podía hasta decir que estaba contenta con el cuerpo de Micaela.

Y se lo dijo.

-Me gustas tal como eres –murmuró simplemente -. De verdad, así como estás, me gustas mucho.

Micaela abrió la boca, mas no logró decir nada. Martina sólo sonrió de lado, mirándola con ternura mientras la chica salía corriendo del camerino y buscar otra prenda.


End file.
